User blog:GodOfNerds/Character Sheet LXVIII
Personal Data: Motto:The "purer" they are, the dirtier they shall become. Quotes:"They look down on us because we are not pure? We are the next step in their evolution! They just don´t know it yet." "I am superior to everyone, and everyone is inferior. To. Me." Hobbies:Training, Background: Daniel comes from a place where splicers/hybrids are regarded as trash, while purblooded humans are regarded as "priceless valuables". But Human/Wolf splicers are commonly used as obedient soldiers, even vamps are used as soldiers. And if splicers are born naturaly (2 hybrid parents) they are regarded as worth than trash. But Daniel was born from a vamp mother and a wolf father, and he became the first ever "Werewolf/Vampire" hybrid. And as it turns out, "vaewolf" hybrids, are the most powerful, when they are the original. Powers And Abilities: *Vaewolf Physiology- Daniel was/is the Original Vampire/Werewolf hybrid. ** Supernatural Condition-As the Original and most powerful hybrid, his phyiscal attributes are on completely different levels than other beings. ***Enhanced Beauty-Attractiveness is one of Daniel´s physical attributes, which is enhanced. **Dependency-Since Daniel was born half vamp, he´s still dependent on blood. (He needs to drink 3-5 pints of blood everyday.) **Daytime Walking-Since Daniel´s gene´s are in perfect harmony, his werewolf side allows him to walk in sunlight. **Conversion-Since Daniel is both Vamp and a "Wolf", he can convert other humans into whichever he want. ***Vampirization-Vamp is a option. ***Lycanthropic Infection-But so is Lyncathropy. ***Humanization-He can also "consume" the blood of a supernatural being to turn them into humans. **Double-Edged Power-Daniel may have a Wolf side, but that doesn´t mean he has full control if he transform into full wolf form. **Taming-All beings that follow their instincts will automaticly know that Daniel is the "Apex Predator". **Vampiric Toxicity-Daniel´s blood possess werewolf toxin, which makes it toxic to vamps. ***Healing Blood-His blood heals humans but not supernatural beings. ***Humanization-If a supernatural creature drinks Daniel´s blood, it forcibly turns them into humans. (Quite a painful process.) **Immortality-Daniel´s vamp side gives him a ageless and tireless body, it also grants him a powerful regen, which is increased by his wolf side. ***Immortality Bestowal-Since Daniel can convert other beings into Vamps, he can grant them immortality. **Fearlessness-A side-effect of being the apex predator, his instincts tells him that he´s the strongest one (although he´s not) of all beings. He has no fear, of anyone or anything. **Haemopotent Replication-Another unique thing about Daniel, is that he can replicate some powers, by drinking blood their blood. Weaknesses: Since Daniel is a hybrid, he keeps some of his parents species weaknesses, but most are blocked out by each other. Such as a vamps weakness to sunlight is blocked by the werewolf genes, and that silver weakness from his wolf side, is blocked by his vamp genes. I´ll rate each weakness, the higher the number the stronger the weakness is. (1-5) *Sunlight (1) *Silver (0) *Wodden Stake (2) *Full Moon (3) *Vervain (1) *Magic (2-3) *Physical Opposition (0-4) Trivia: *Daniel Mercer´s favorite colors are Red and Yellow. *Daniel was named after 2 characters, my favorite videogame character and my first werewolf cs. Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet